


Scalding

by orphan_account



Series: Addicting [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's new neighbor is beyond hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scalding

Tucker really liked his new apartment. It was far more spacious than the one he'd just moved out of, it had a killer view, he didn't have to pay the heating or electric bills - it was amazing. But none of those even compared to the two-bedroom's best feature: his neighbor.

They hadn't had a formal introduction, but Tucker had definitely been pleased when he ran into the guy in the hall when he first moved in. He was tall - half a foot above Tucker _at least_ \- had freckles covering every inch of his skin, his muscles were unreal, and _God_ , his _eyes_. He never imagined grey eyes could be that stunning.

He tried to catch the blond on several occasions. Tucker would get his newspaper first thing in the morning - but his neighbor's was already gone. He'd get his mail as soon as he saw the truck outside - only to find the mailbox beside his was already empty. If he heard that enchanting voice coming down the hall, he'd rush out of his apartment with the excuse that he needed groceries in his head as backup - just to find the door to 07-BC was closing.

This guy was maddening.

"I'm starting to think you made him up," Church snorted one day as they headed back from the gym. "Then again, I don't think you'd pine so hard for a fictional dude."

"I'm not _pining_!" Tucker argued. "I just, you know, I'm into him. Only teenage girls _pine_ for-" He stopped short when he spotted the sleek, charcoal car pull into the lot of the old brick apartment complex. He knew that car - it belonged to a certain freckled blond man. "Fuck, fuck, Church, fuck. That's him. Shit, that's the guy."

"You are such a fucking loser," Church laughed. "Oh, man, I'm so glad I'm here to see this go down."

"Shut up, dude," Tucker snapped. "Go inside or something. Just get away from me. Fuck, fuck, he's getting out." This was his chance to make an impression; it had to be a good one. No, a _great_ one. Flawless. And Tucker couldn't do that with his asshole best friend around.

In the bright sunlight, the man looked even more attractive - if that was even possible. His sunglasses glinted as he pushed them to the top of his head, revealing more freckles and those fucking eyes. Toned arms lifted the trunk open, the bottom of his t-shirt rising up a couple inches, frustrating Tucker even further.

Now or never.

"I'll meet you upstairs, alright? Now fuck off," he told Church before striding across the parking lot. "Hey!"

The blond looked over as he pulled some reusable grocery bags out of his car. Shit, fuck, shit, he was hotter up close. "Good morning," he piped. "Can I help you with something?"

Tucker cleared his throat, working out in his head just how he was going to charm this guy. "Need any help with those?" He gestured to the rest of the bags still resting in the trunk. "I'm Tucker, by the way."

"Wash. And sure, whatever saves me an extra trip," he said, flashing a grateful smile. God, Tucker just wanted to push him against the nearest wall right then and there. "You just moved in, didn't you? How're you liking the place?"

To avoid mentally undressing a guy he hardly even knew, Tucker forced himself to keep his gaze focused anywhere but on Wash, only allowing himself very brief glances. "It's pretty nice. Better than the shit hole I used to live in. Here's a tip: never go to a place called Blood Gulch. All it's got is dirt, scorpions, and more fucking dirt. Not pleasant."

"I'll make a note of that," Wash replied with an easy laugh that made Tucker's heart skip.

He was seconds away from dropping the canvas bags and ripping his clothes off.

"What about you? You like this place? I haven't been around much to see anything, really, so I don't know what's out here," Tucker said. He had to fight to keep his voice steady and his eyes off Wash. Just putting one foot in front of the other as they walked up the stairs was challenging enough, when he could stop at any moment to pull this guy up against him, run his fingers through that soft-looking hair, down his chest, toward those fucking hips-

"It's pretty good. There's a nice little bakery down the street, and it has the best strawberry cupcakes," the taller of the two said. "My friend, Connie, she likes going over there. Has a thing for the owner's sister. I'd recommend it. North - the owner - he's a nice guy. Real welcoming."

"Maybe you'll have to bring me sometime," Tucker suggested. He silently hoped Wash would agree.

"Maybe I will," Wash chuckled. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "But on one condition."

"And what's that?" He couldn't help it - he looked up into the silver eyes that had filled his dreams for weeks. His knees went wobbly for a brief moment. This was a problem, a huge problem. Fuck getting into Wash's apartment - he was about to tug him into his own, tearing all clothes off immediately.

"You'd have to count it as a date." The smirk Wash gave him was more devastating than his smile, deadlier than his laugh. _Fuck_.

"Pick you up at six tomorrow," Tucker promised.

Because no way could he wait longer than that.


End file.
